Today electronic devices are used for many applications. Depending on the concrete implementation, the boundary conditions under which these electronic devices have been developed and designed may vary strongly. For instance, for mobile applications energy efficiency is very often an issue with a high priority. However, also in other areas of applications, energy efficiency of electronic devices may be an important aspect to be considered.
However, in many fields of applications, improving the performance of electronic devices is also desirable. One approach to increase the performance of such devices is to integrate circuits of the electronic device higher.
Today's electronics and electronic devices are mainly based on employing charge-based circuits. Examples come, for instance, from CMOS-based circuits (CMOS=Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor). Because of the charge-based concept of these devices, transporting the charge from one structure, such as a logic gate, to another structure, is often inevitable. As a consequence, infrastructure is to be implemented allowing the respective charges to be transported from structure to structure.
Implementing the necessary transport structures may, however, complicate a higher integration since all input terminals of the respective structures as well as their output terminals have to be connected to the previously-mentioned transport structures enabling the charge transport between the respective structures.
Therefore, a demand exists for a logic gate-based circuitry design which enables an easier integration of logic gates.